


Notes on Nymphadora's Beau

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Series: Nymphadora's Beau [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incomplete, Notes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: My story notes for my long Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks fic, ca. 2014.Do not read if you intend to read the story, this is for people who are tired of waiting for me to ever finish it.





	Notes on Nymphadora's Beau

Nymphadora Drusilla Tonks  
  
Conception date:    Sun 20 August 1995  
Showing:    mid November 1995  
Due date:    Sat 11 May 1996  
  
\---  
  
Outline:  
  
The basic plot is OOTP: the Ministry is slandering Harry and Dumbledore because they refuse to accept Voldemort is back.  
Changes  
\- Amelia Bones already has evidence and is trying to catch the Death Eaters off guard, hoping to implicate the Minister and either get him arrested, or at least force him to resign. At Hogwarts, this will be only shown through the occasional letter from Madam Bones to Susan (because they suspect, correctly, Harry's mail is being monitored). She has reached out to the Department of Mysteries as we'll see in her first letter, so the Prophecy Room is under an effective guard, not just Dumble's Order.  
There will be no direct consequence other than that Sturgis Podmore will not be put under the Imperius and arrested, and Arthur will not get bitten by Nagini.  
\- Voldemort is unable to act, suffering from a magical backlash from a combination of his body being a construct made from Harry's blood, and the Horcrux connection. He will be ill until a sick ritual is performed sacrificing the life of one of his own followers, to replace Harry's blood. I haven't yet decided which Death Eater the "victim" will be.  
\- Umbridge is not able to get Harry in nightly detentions and use her blood quill. She will use it on Luna Lovegood for supporting Harry, but Luna knows what the evil thing is and not write. Tonks gets involved as a former Auror, and Umbridge is forced to destroy all her blood quills to avoid a DMLE investigation. Harry has nightly "detentions" with Tonks throughout the year, she gives him a never-ending string of them for Snape reasons like 'breathing too loud'. Everyone except Ginny and Luna think she actually hates him.  
Edit: Luna's role was given to Hermione. Luna is a cameo so far.  
  
The major upcoming plot point is that Tonks is indeed pregnant by Harry. On my calendar for the story I have the conception placed in mid August. She will begin to show in mid November, causing her relationship with Harry to be found out. Both the Ministry and Dumbledore will be against them for this, but since Harry is over the age of consent in the Wizarding world they can't attack him directly. Instead, the Ministry will try to arrest Tonks for being the teacher in a teacher-student relationship, which is illegal. Dumbledore will try to blackmail Harry into breaking off his relationship with Tonks and accept to follow Dumbledore's orders in exchange for protecting Tonks.  
Harry will refuse, and publicly propose to Tonks, since as his wife, she will be protected because of stupid Pure-blood laws.  
This will of course lead to more scandal.  
  
The Weasleys will react in different ways: Molly will be scandalised and be on Dumbledore's side, so Harry breaks off contact with her. Arthur follows his wife. The twins side with Harry and are also in trouble with Molly; Ron sides with his mother and is now fully out of his friendship circle; Ginny waffles. She wants to back Harry but is a minor so can't leave home like the twins do, and is caught in the middle. We don't see Bill or Charley in this story. Percy of course is the Minister's whipping boy.  
  
Hermione gets her head out of her arse and is with Harry. I don't know yet if I'll let her get in a new relationship -- I can't think of anyone for her, Neville is out since he is not strong enough a person for her -- or if she'll manage to somehow get over her crush and accept Harry is at best a friend. I'm even toying with the idea that Tonks pretty much demands Harry give Hermione a 'good shagging', to clear her head, and then have this first sex be so awkward between the two of them that Hermione finally accepts she and Harry are not meant to be. Anything like this is several chapters away, set in October likely, so I'll have a few more chapters to make up my mind.  
  
Edit: Mind fix sex didn't work, Hermione is still bonkers. Tonks catches here, punishes her. Hemrione has a breakdown and finally finds someone new.  
  
So from November onwards Harry is again treated with suspicion by almost the entire school: they either think he is indeed as mad as the Ministry says and has seduced the popular teacher Tonks, or they are jealous, or they think he is being amoral and hate him for that reason.  
  
Tonks' parents of course know now Tonks is pregnant, and they arrange a small marriage ceremony for the winter holiday. Sirius is best man in disguise, Ginny is Maid of Honour for Tonks. Hermione is also a guest. In the new year they return as Mr and Mrs Potter-Black (Sirius tells Harry he is his heir) and get married quarters. The Ministry wants to fire Tonks still, but Dumbledore fights to keep her as he knows Umbridge will get DADA otherwise. This starts Umbridge as the High Inquisitor as in canon. They can't touch Tonks since she is now the wife of a Lord on the Wizengamot, but Hogwarts still turns into the hell it is in canon.  
  
By this time Voldemort has done his ritual and is back to full power. Draco is ordered to kidnap Tonks and succeeds with the help of others. Harry goes after them and tracks them to Malfoy Manor before Tonks is hurt or anything happens to her pregnancy. Harry and Voldemort fight, and this Harry does not hold back but uses lethal curses. The fight ends when Voldemort fells Harry with a Killing Curse that kills the Horcrux, Harry meets his parents in the afterlife and is allowed to pass on (as in the train scene in canon), but chooses to return. He catches Voldemort gloating to Tonks, who is understandably hysterical from seeing Harry "die". Harry kills Voldemort with a spell that destroys his body, and the wraith escapes.  
  
Voldemort's return -- and apparent death -- becomes public; Harry's son is born; Amelia becomes Minister and has the Death Eaters arrested, using Harry's evidence from earlier; Dumbledore is forced to give up the secrets of the Horcruxes and they are found quickly; and the story ends with Harry tossing all of them through the Veil, with Voldemort's wraith getting sucked into hell without anyone there to see it.


End file.
